Steve-O
Steve-O (nacido como Stephen Gilchrist Glover;es un artista y personalidad de televisión. Su carrera en el entretenimiento se centra en sus escenas de acción en la serie americana Jackass y en película. Primeros Años Steve-O nació en Wimbñedon, Inglaterra Su madre, Donna Gay era canadiense, y su padre, Richard Glover, era estadounidense. Su familia vivió en Inglaterra durante muchos años debido a que su padre era Presidente de división de Pepsi. Durante su niñez, Steve-O vivió en varios países, incluyendo Brasil (donde aprendió sus primeras palabras en Portugues), Venezuela y Uganda, en donde pasó dos años antes de regresar a Estados Unidos. Su primeralugar de residencia en los Estados Unidos fue en Darien, Connecticut, cuando tenía cuatro años. Se mudó a Miami dos años después.Cuando tenía nueve años su familia regresó a Londres, en donde Steve-O asistió a la American School en Londres durante sus cuatro años de escuela. De niño, fue un gran fan de Motley Crue. En 1987, Motley estaba tocando en el Maple Leaf Gardens en Toronto, Canada, en donde su familia estaba viviendo. Llamó a todos los hoteles dentro y fuera de la vecindad, hasta que encontró el nombre bajo el que la banda usualmente se registraba, con el mánager Doc McGhee. No le habló a Doc, pero sí a su hermano Scott, pero McGhee estaba tan impresionado con la determinación de Steve O en conocer a Motley que lo llevó a su show, dejándolo conocerlos, y estar con ellos detrás del escenario. Como se dice en la autobiografía de Tommy Lee. Tiene un tatuaje de una cruz cristiana invertida en su hombro izquierdo y un tatuaje de un Ichthys con la palabra «Satán» en su hombro derecho. Además se tatuó una caricatura de su misma persona en lo ancho y largo de toda su espalda y en uno de sus brazos también. Sin hacer mención de otra decena de tatuajes que fue incorporando desde los años 2005 hasta la fecha de hoy. Asistió a la Universidad de Miami pero la dejó después de un año debido a las malas calificaciones y falta de interés en la escuela. Luego, asistió y se graduó de Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Clown College.Después de graduarse, no fue seleccionado para unirse a Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Circus, pero trabajó como un payaso en Fort Lauderdale Swap Shop. Filmó sus acrobacias, incluyendo sus presentaciones de payaso, a lo largo de este período. Carrera Jackass y Giras Mientras actuaba en un circo, Steve-O comenzó a enviar vídeos de él mismo al editor y futuro director de Jackass, Jeff Tremaine a la revista Big Brother. Tremaine reclutó a Steve-O para la serie de televisión de Jackass, que se convirtió en un éxito instantáneo. Debido a su popularidad, MTV decidió lanzar cuatro películas y una más basada en la serie: Jackass la pelicula y Jackass numero dos un lanzamiento directo a vídeo Jackass 2.5, Jackass 3D y Jackass 3.5. En 2001, lanzó el DVD Don't Try This at Home, que contenía material de MTV censurado. Vendió 140,000 copias. Hizo giras promocionando las acrobacias del DVD, que fueron filmadas y lanzadas en Don't Try This at Home Volume 2: The Tour. La gira ganó atención nacional después que Steve-O fue arrestado en 2002. Despues de Jackass (2004-2007) Después que Jackass terminó, co-protagonizó con Chris Pontius en Wildboyz, que duró cuatro temporadas hasta 2006. Los dos presentaban acrobacias y actos con animales, a menudo poniéndose en situaciones para las cuales no fueron capacitados. A mediados de 2005, Steve-O puso en marcha su propia compañía de zapatillas llamada Sneaux Shoes. Los comerciales de televisión promocionando la zapatilla incluía actos como Steve-O saltando en la basura, hacer que su pie sea mordido por un lagarto (simulado), y bebiendo leche fermentada. Su eslogan es "Son unos rematados buenos zapatos". El 27 de marzo de 2006, las co-estrellas de Jackass, Steve-O y Chris Pontius visitaron The Dean Blundell Show, un show en la mañana en la estación de radio de Toronto CFNY (102.1), para promocionar su gira Don't Try This at Home. Steve-O orinó en el piso y presentó una acrobacia llamada "Desenvolver la Momia", enfrente de un estudio con una audiencia en vivo. Los anfitriones Dean Blundell, Jason Barr, y Todd Shapiro fueron suspendidos durante una semana después de la aparición, luego de muchas quejas. En abril de 2006, Steve-O demandó a su mánager Nick Dunlap y su abogado Jason Berk acusándolos de mentirle a fondo su estilo de vida. El 18 de julio de 2006, Steve-O se convirtió en un participante tardío del programa Love Island de Fiyi en un esfuerzo de aumentar la audiencia. A pesar de afirmar que había dejado de beber, pidió cerveza en el programa. El 19 de julio de 2006, dejó abruptamente Love Island porque no tenía permitido tomar cerveza y chocolate que él había pedido. En noviembre de 2006, se fue en una juerga de drogas después de haber sido diagnosticado con miocardiopatía, una condición muy seria del corazón. Luego fue examinado por especialistas de corazón que concluyeron que tenía buena salud. En 2007, Steve-O protagonizó en su propio show de televisión, Dr. Steve O en USA Network. Ese mismo año, apareció en Jackass 2.5, que la mayoría consistía de material que no apareció en la segunda película. Además, apareció con algunos compañeros de Jackass en National Pampoons TV: the Movie. El 5 de febrero de 2008, Steve-O apareció en The Howard Stern Show con Howard Stern, Robin Quivers y Artie Lange en la radio Sirius Satellite para promocionar su próximo álbum de rap llamado Hard As a Rock. Otro cd con mixes lanzado por Steve-O fue llamado The Dumbest Asshole In Hip Hop. Problemas Psiquiatricos y Rehabilitación (2008) El 23 de febrero de 2008, Steve-O se unió al resto del elenco de Jackass para Jackass MTV 24 Hour Takeover, que promocionó JackassWorld.com. Participó en varias acrobacias, e incluso debutó su vídeo musical de rap, que, por primera vez en años, Mike Judge trajo el dúo de Beavis and Butthead para criticar. Luego, durante la transmisión en vivo, Steve-O fue sacado de los estudios de MTV en solicitud de los ejecutivos por su comportamiento e intoxicación. Finalmente, tuvo permitido entrar en los estudios de MTV. El 9 de marzo de 2008, los amigos de Steve-O (incluyendo a la estrella de la serie Jackass, Johny Knoxville) recibieron un e-mail del actor donde sugería su posible suicidio. Debido a esto decidieron ayudarlo y bajo las indicaciones del psiquiatra Drew Pinsky, Steve-O fue llevado a un psiquiátrico durante 71 horas que luego fueron alargadas a 14 días debido a su intento de suicidio. En un e-mail masivo a sus amigos, Steve-O expresó que previamente había pensado de su uso a las drogas y bipolaridad como una "cosa buena", pero que ahora se daba cuenta que su droga aparentemente hería a los que más quería. Post rehabilitación, Jackass y Giras de comedia (2009-2011) En marzo de 2009, Steve-O estuvo en la octava temporada de Dancing with the Stars, emparejado con Lacey Schwimmer. Después de la primera semana, se quejó de nervios pinzados y espasmos en la espalda y no compitió en la segunda semana después de herirse la espalda después de caer en su micrófono durante el ensayo general. Los jueces basaron sus puntajes en su presentación en su desempeño en el ensayo. El 3 de mayo de 2009, MTV estrenó un documental llamado Steve-O: Demise and Rise sobre como su vida fue afectada por el uso de las drogas y el alcohol. El programa con el vídeo directo para DVD mostraba a Steve utilizando drogas y vandalizando su apartamento. En una entrevista de agosto de 2009, con Johnny Knoxville para The Times-Picayune, Knoxville en el tema del recuperamiento de Steve-O y rehabilitación dijo, "Está tomando la sobriedad como tomó las drogas y el alcohol, estoy muy orgulloso de él. Creo que lo veremos haciendo algunas cosas muy pronto. De hecho, sé que lo haremos." Y luego dijo, «Algo está por venir. Estamos muy entusiasmados.» Luego, agregó: «Creo que será año el año que viene, pero no quiero hablar sobre ello todavía.» Luego le dijo a la estación Comedy Digital Radio que nunca ha visto el documental de MTV, «Cuando ví las imágenes de mí mismo con drogas me sentí como sí las viera, podría saborearlas. Me hizo desearlas y tan embarazoso como las imágenes son, que simplemente parecía otra razón para drogarme. No lo pude mirar; no lo he visto desde entonces.» Luego en enero de 2009, Steve-O anunció en su página web el lanzamiento de un nuevo DVD llamado Steve-O: Pounding Out Randoms, del cual sólo se hicieron 1000 copias. Steve-O fue parte de Jackass 3D, la tercera entrega de la serie de Jackass, lanzada en octubre de 2010. La película fue hecha en 3D y la producción comenzó el 25 de enero de 2010. A finales de mayo de 2010, Knoxville ha dicho que la sobriedad de Steve-O está en lo mejor y «No hay cerveza en el set esta vez incluso sí alguno de nosotros la deseamos.» También dijo, «Y para ser honesto está yendo genial. Todos han tenido diferentes heridas que es una buena señal y Steve-O probablemente está haciendo las mejores imágenes de todos. Realmente va por ello. Él quiere probarle a todos que puede hacer estas acrobacias sobrio. Han pasado dos años en que bebió ahora. Todos han sido de muy apoyo para él.» Steve-O ahora es vegano por su salud y por razones humanitarias. Después de la acrobacia de Jackass 3D que incluía la participación de un carnero (durante la cual le lastimó la mano), él ha expresado cierta preocupación sobre hacer algunas acrobacias en el futuro que tenga que «meterse con los animales.» Cuando Jackass 3D fue lanzada en 2010, la película batió récords de taquilla. En la promoción de la película, apareció en The Howard Stern Show, prendiéndose fuego causando que Howard Stern gritara: «¡Sáquenlo! ¡Saquen su cabeza! ¡Maldito maníaco! Oh Dios mío, ¡eres maníaco! ¡Eres un maldito loco!». En noviembre de 2010, Steve-O comenzó a hacer giras en Estados Unidos haciendo comedia stand-up en que él llamó Steve-O’s Entirely Too Much Information Tour. A principios de 2011, anunció una gira de nueve meses. También apareció en Jackass 3.5, que fue lanzada en abril de 2011. Escribió una autobiografía con David Peisner titulada Professional Idiot: A Memoir, que cuenta su ascenso a la fama en el programa de acrobacias. Fue lanzada en junio de 2011. En marzo de 2011, Steve-O llevó a su comedia a Canadá, donde terminó cada show prendiéndose fuego la cabeza teniendo a Ryan Stock escupiendo una boca llena de aceite en su cabeza, resultando en una enorme bola de fuego. En mayo de 2011, Steve-O llevó su show a Australia, interpretando un show en las mayores ciudades. En una entrevista con Comedy Digital Radio, Steve-O explicó el génesis de su gira de comedia, "Alguien me invitó a un famoso club de comedia en Los Ángeles y le pidieron sí podía salir al escenario y hacer algo escandaloso. Cuando llegué a ese club de comedia miré alrededor y se me ocurrió que la cosa más loca que podía hacer por lejos sería hacer comedia stand-up." Steve-O ha dicho que sigue una dieta vegetariana estricta. Fue una de las muchas celebridades que se inclucró en el proyecto NOH8. Problemas Legales El 31 de julio de 2002, Steve-O fue arrestado por cargos de obscenidad y de asalto por grapar su escroto en su pierna. Después de varios retrasos, en marzo de 2003, Steve-O hizo un trato con los jueces de Luisiana colocándolo en una donación de caridad de $5,000 para un refugio de mujeres y niños y prohibiéndole presentarse en Terrebonne Parish, Luisiana de nuevo. En 2003, Steve-O hizo giras en Europa con Bam Margera. El 22 de mayo de 2003, Steve-O fue arrestado y encerrado en Suecia debido a un comentario que hizo durante una entrevista sobre el contrabando de drogas al país, remarcando que tragó un condón que contenía cannabis para pasar las autoridades. Steve-O llegó a un acuerdo con los fiscales de Suecia y fue lanzado el 27 de marzo de 2003 después de pagar 45,000 Kronor (cerca de 6 ,700 dólares). Como parte del acuerdo, Steve-O admitió poseer una tableta de éxtasis y cinco gramos de marihuana, aunque dijo que no sabía de donde era el éxtasis. El arresto sueco fue incluido en la tercera entrega de la serie de DVD titulada, Steve-O: Out on Bail. Dos meses después el 19 de julio de 2003, Steve-O fue arrestado con cargos de conducta desordenada por orinar en las patatas fritas en público durante la gira de un concierto de Lollapalooza en Burgettstown, Pensilvania. Steve-O afirmó que fue eliminado de la gira por los productores de Lollapalooza debido al incidente. Steve-O fue visto de nuevo orinando en público el 5 de marzo de 2006, en Key Club Party para los Óscars, orinando en la alfombra roja fuera del club y luego sacándose su "traje de cumpleaños". También apareció en WWE con Chris Pontius. El 4 de junio de 2008, Steve-O se declaró culpable de posesión ilegal de cocaína. Evitó la cárcel por el cumplimiento exitoso de su programa de tratamiento. El julio, después de 115 días de sobriedad, Steve-O anunció que estaba "de vuelta en el manicomio". Regresó a una institución mental, él dijo , debido "Tenía cambios de humor terribles y una gran depresión. Mi cerebro está horrible de utilizar tanta cocaína, ketamina, PCP, óxido de nitrógeno, y todo tipo de otras drogas. El 27 de marzo de 2011, Steve-O fue arrestado por las autoridades canadienses en el aeropuerto de Calgary. Los oficiales encontraron una orden de detención presentada en 2003. Steve-O fue acusado de asalto con un arma. Fue liberado después de pagar una fianza de 10,000 dólares. Televisión, Cine, libros, lanzamientos TV *''Jackass'' (MTV, 2000–2002) *''Wildboyz'' (MTV, 2003–2006) *''the Bronx Bunny Show'' (un episodio 2003) *''Totally Busted'' (Playboy TV, 2004–2006) *''Blind Date'' (un episodio) *''Love island'' (ITV, 2006) *''The O.C'' (un episodio, 2006) *''24 Hours With...'' (ITV, 2006) *''Bam unholy union''(MTV) *''Dr Steve O'' (USA Network, 2007–2008) *''jackassWorld.com 24 hours live '' (MTV Special, 2008) *''Dancing with the Stars'' (ABC, 2009) *''Nitro Circus'' (un episodio, 2009) *''Steve-O: Demise and Rise'' (MTV Special, 2009) *''True Beauty''(como The Milkman) (un episodio, 2009) *''Germany´s Next Top Model'' (Programa alemán, temporada 6, episodio 12, 2011) *''Minute To Win It'' (NBC, 2011) *''Killer karaoke (2012) Peliculas *Jackass la pelicula (2002) *Blind Horizon (2003) *Jackass numero dos (2006) *Jackass 2.5 (2007) *National Lampoons Tv The movie (2007) *The Dudesons movie (2008) *Jackass 3D (2010) *Jackass 3.5 (2011) *Barely Lethal (2015) DVD *''Dont try this at home: The Steve O video vol. 1 (2001) *''Dont try This At Home. The Steve O Video Vol. 2''(2002) *''Steve-O: Out on Bail'' (o Don't Try This At Home - The Steve-O Video Vol. 3: Out on Bail) (2003) *''Steve-O: The Early Years'' (2004) *''Steve-O: Gross Misconduct'' (2005) *''Pounding Out Randoms'' (2009) Musica *''The Dumbest Asshole In Hip Hop'' (24 de abril de 2008, West Coast Madness Records) Videojuegos *''Un personaje en jackass the game'' *''Apareció en Tony awks underground2 como invitado'' *''Una celebridad en ESPN NFL 2K5'' ''Galeria'' '' c4dcdbac082dac9dbb5aaa92f076d3ef.jpg d02d6a728b7f1e9065f4d013e1cf2c2d.jpg ede4981192f826361a1a6917e83b9319.jpg MDM_26-07-2014_ROP_05_MKY250714steveo_fct1025x769x54_ct620x465.jpg photo.jpg steveoshirt_1024x1024_1eb2bd35-1477-4be4-936d-a45128032c16_2048x2048.jpg '' Categoría:Personajes